1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to mixing bottles and, more particularly, to a compartmentalized mixing bottle for selectively introducing a granular or powder mix to a fluid contained in a primary compartment.
2. Prior Art
There are many circumstances which necessitate keeping ingredients separated in a container until they are ready to be mixed and dispensed. As an example, when using powdered mixing formula, it is necessary to mix the formula with water, thereby producing a milky liquid which is consumed by infants and small children. Once the formula is mixed, it must be consumed within a short period of time or refrigerated.
Typically, when traveling with an infant, feeding times are not precisely known and infants are fed on demand. The feeding time is normally indicated by urgent cries from the child and it is important not to delay. Many times, the infant will not eat if it is too upset. On the road, feeding a child using powdered formula can get complicated and messy as you have to measure the required amount of formula from a can and pour this into a mixing bottle containing water. Formula can be mixed ahead of time and stored in a portable insulated carrier but the formula should be consumed within two hours.
This time can be extended by placing an ice pack with the formula. Any time formula is refrigerated, it is usually necessary to heat it to at least room temperature before it is consumed. Even as the child develops and feeding times are easier to plan, it can be very difficult to feed the child while on the road. Considering the number of bottles a child consumes in a day, any apparatus designed to assist the parent in feeding should be easy to clean and relatively inexpensive. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a mixing bottle 10 that addresses all of these concerns.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The compartmentalized mixing bottle is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for introducing a granular or powder mix to a fluid contained in a primary compartment. The assembly is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.